Halloween (reboot)
Halloween is an upcoming slasher film directed by Mike Flanagan and written by Flanagan and Kate Siegel. It is a reboot to the Halloween franchise and a modern reimagining of the 1978 film of the same name and it's sequel, 1981's Halloween II, with elements of 1988's Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, 1989's Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers, 1995's Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, 1998's Halloween H20: 20 Years Later, Rob Zombie's Halloween and several Halloween comic books and novels. The plot follows escaped mental patient Michael Myers as returns to his hometown of Haddonfield and goes on a killing spree on Halloween night. Plot Twenty years after murdering his sister on Halloween night 2000, Michael Myers escapes from a mental hospital and returns to the small town of Haddonfield to kill again. Cast *Bill Skarsgård as Michael Myers *Gary Oldman as Dr. Samuel Loomis *Hailee Steinfeld as Laurie Strode *Katherine Langford as Annie Brackett *Kathryn Newton as Lynda Van Der Klok *Josh Brolin as Sheriff Leigh Brackett *Tom Holland as Bob Simms *KJ Apa as Paul Freedman *Dylan Minnette as Ben Tramer *Lucas Hedges as Jimmy Lloyd *Mckenna Grace as Jamie Strode *Nick Robinson as John Strode *Maya Hawke as Kara Strode *Timothée Chalamet as Tim Strode *Krysten Ritter as Marion Chambers *Liev Schreiber as Deputy Sheriff Ben Meeker *Dan Stevens as Deputy Gary Hunt *Bryan Cranston as Dr. Terence Wynn *Ian McShane as Morgan Walker *Pierce Gagnon as Tommy Doyle *Dafne Keen as Lindsey Wallace *Olivia Holt as Rachel Carruthers *Anya Taylor-Joy as Molly Cartwell *Sabrina Carpenter as Kelly Meeker *Noah Centineo as Brady Connors *Natalia Dyer as Alice Martin *Cailee Spaeny as Tina Williams *Natalie Alyn Lind as Samantha Thomas *Dacre Montgomery as Mike Andrews *Dylan Sprayberry as Aaron "Spitz" Walker *Haley Lu Richardson as Beth Walsh *Laura Marano as Sarah Wainthrope *Ross Lynch as Charlie Deveraux *Justin Prentice as Wade Davies *Peyton List as Lisa Thomas *Ellar Coltrane as Sean Reynolds *Gideon Adlon as Abby Crawford *Zachary Gordon as Patrick Carter *Liam James as Wesley Krug *Kiernan Shipka as Mary White *Maia Mitchell as Rebecca Warner *Giorgia Whigham as Shannon Geary *Nat Wolff as Brandon McCormick *Alex Wolff as Jack McCormick *Benjamin Wadsworth as Stan Gruber *Dove Cameron as Kim Harrison *Danielle Campbell as Cindy Lewis *Kaitlyn Dever as Marsha Miller *Nick Offerman as Angus Taylor *Peyton Wich as Lonnie Elam *Jack Dylan Grazer as Richie Castle *Finn Wolfhard as Keith Watts *Jacob Tremblay as Billy Hill *Lulu Wilson as Maggie Hastings *Kyle Chandler as Morgan Strode *Carla Gugino as Pamela Strode *Linus Roache as Mason Strode *Jennifer Ehle as Debra Strode *Kate Siegel as Nurse Karen Bailey *Emmy Rossum as Nurse Jill Franco *Shailene Woodley as Nurse Janet Marshall *Charlayne Woodard as Nurse Virginia Alves *David Giuntoli as Budd Scarlotti *Martin Donovan as Dr. Frederick Mixter *Billy Gardell as Bernard Garrett *Joshua Leonard as Marshall Terrence Gummell *Betty Buckley as Mrs. Elrod *Glenn Close as Mrs. Blankenship *Jesse L. Martin as Principal Andrew Carter *Henry Thomas as Deputy Nick Ross *Rory Cochrane as Deputy Tom Farrah Jackson Robert Scott, Maika Monroe and Joe Keery portray young Michael Myers, Judith Myers and Daniel Hodges, Judith's boyfriend, in flashbacks. Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added Category:Halloween Category:Halloween films Category:Slasher Category:Horror films Category:Horror Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:Miramax Films Category:Trancas International Films